


In His Dreams

by christinawithav



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but dream of her. Michealangeo/Shinigami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Dreams

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon.

AN: So in love with this show, although I admit I tuned out during the outer space arc, something tells me I'm not the only one. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all errors.

***  
Her laughter was so beautiful, like a haunting melody.

She may dress in clothing that looked like a witch, but to Michelangelo, she was an angel.

"Shinigami," He whispered her name like a prayer.

She giggled, "So happy to see you, funny one."

She took off running and Mikey went after her, He quickly caught her and she giggled.

"Got you now," His tone held amusement and he lowered his head to kiss her...

***  
"Mikey!" Raphael's angry voice jolted Mikey awake, and he saw his lips on Raphael's cheek.

Mikey knew his own cheeks were likely red from embarrassment. "Sorry dude, I thought you were..."

Raph's green eyes held aggravation, "Don't tell me you're thinking about that weirdo chick."

"She's cool and beautiful," Mikey replied, feeling defensive.

Raphael let out a sound of aggravation, "First Donnie with April, then Leo and his constant stupidity over Karai, and now you and witch gal."

Mikey stood up, "Someday you'll meet someone you can't stop thinking about and then you'll understand."

Raph snickered, "I highly doubt it."

Mikey had had enough and went to his room.

At least now he could think and dream in peace.


End file.
